


总裁你能不能正常一点

by jiangcha137



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 包养, 娱乐圈, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Summary: ❀娱乐圈AU❀霸总卡X演员鸣❀包养梗（？）老夫老夫梗（？）❀写多长不知道，也许十章❀最终解释权归我，以上
Relationships: カカナル, 卡鸣
Kudos: 1





	总裁你能不能正常一点

01

“我马上登机，不用来接我，回家里见。”鸣人挂了电话，把手机揣回兜里，助理小步跑过来把登机牌给他。

“哥，办好了，现在去D13。”安元擦一把额头的汗，有点喘。

鸣人把手里没喝的水拧开给他：“喝一口，不着急，时间完全够。”

他们等在贵宾室，凌晨最早的航班，机场人不算太多，鸣人戴了副银边的眼镜，口罩遮了脸，一身黑风衣裹得严严实实。

这次的戏他出来连着拍了三个多月，山本导演的高要求又磨镜头，经常是一场戏要拍上两三段，这还是指的能过的片段，要是遇上卡戏的，七八九十遍也是常有的。

鸣人本来只是个男二，在剧情的中后段就杀青了，也硬生生的在剧组蹲了快四个月。

他还算是好的，戏拍得扎实又好，山本老头虽然也不给他面子骂他，但次数总归还是少很多。

下戏了偶尔也听到过几个十八线演员在人后编排他，说他就是仗着有金主，连导演都不敢对他太凶，安元是这次才新调来跟他的助理，听到他被这样说，气势汹汹的就要上前找人理论，被香取摇摇头拦下。

“为什么拦着我？”男生眼睛瞪圆了，像只气呼呼的海豚。

“因为他们说得没错，”香取瞥一眼神色自若的鸣人淡淡道，“你哥每天都在接来自金主爸爸的电话，你不知道吗？”

安元脸上的表情凝住了，僵硬的回头看鸣人，正巧他兜里的手机响起来，是那个每天都会听到的铃声。

“这不是哥的对象吗？”安元喏喏的问。

“是啊，”香取收拾好鸣人随身的物品，“小年轻，你不知道世界上有两个字叫做情趣吗？”

“......”

鸣人在去年拿了影帝，工作邀约像是雪花一样飞进经纪人的办公室，然后又整理出好大一批，送到金主的案头。

除了几个国际大牌的代言，卡卡西眼都没眨的直接给划了三个月的空档期出来，逼得井之原小姐直奔boss办公室质问为什么。

拿了影帝炙手可热，就该趁热打铁，拿下几个大IP，进一步扩大知名度和影响力——鸣人颜值能打，实力又有了认证，怎么可以连放三个月的假？

而卡卡西给出的回答是，为了拍夺小金人的那部戏，鸣人减重不少，又风吹日晒雨淋，戏不好演，他精神状态也不佳，饭也不怎么吃，回家了活像个从山里摸爬滚打的瘦泼猴儿，正好他很久没有休假，这会儿子正合适。

井之原：......

我可去你大爷的没吃好没睡好还瘦泼猴儿，哪个演员拍戏不吃苦了，你家这位已经生活得不能再好了，人家剧组里的影帝影后都是缩着的，就你三天两头的送吃的送喝的，咋的剧组穷得就会饿着你家孩子那口粮食？

剧组导演还是带土，你天天拿投资恐吓他，他哪儿敢虐待你家那个宝贝？

然而老板并不知道她的心理活动，甚至知道了也会无动于衷，于是鸣人在极速热了一大波之后，突然销声匿迹，就连ins都半个月才更一条。

然而朋友圈却被他俩刷屏，井之原一口老血堵在心口。

休了两个多月后，某一天鸣人突然给她打电话问之后的工作安排，她拾掇出几个被迫推迟拍摄的广告代言，又翻出几本她反复研究过的剧本让他挑。

山本导演的封山之作，噱头和品质并存的一个剧，他没有犹豫的接了，尽管他刚拿了影帝，这个戏又是去给无名之辈做配角。

也不知道他走前和卡卡西闹了什么，一口气蹲在剧组三个多月愣是一次没回去过，井之原一面觉得新奇，一面又怕是他俩要出什么乱子，小心翼翼的去向老板打听，只得了句你好好看着他的话就没了下文。

她搞不清这俩玩什么爱情游戏，总之她手上刚带出来个影帝，不能就这么没声了。

井之原时刻盯着他俩，结果到剧组的第三天下午，男人跟着一大堆慰问品一起来了，说是投资方请主演吃饭，他正好过来和山本导演叙叙旧。

老导演年纪上去了眼睛却雪亮，知道自己被人当了幌子也不生气，就是吃饭的时候逮着鸣人狠狠的灌了三大杯，卡卡西也没办法拦。

卡卡西每天都掐着点给鸣人打电话，隔上十天两个周，也会拨冗过来陪鸣人待两三天。

鸣人的房间订在最高层，旁边就是另外一个来客串的影后的房间，巧的是这个人他们都认识——野原琳，带土的妻子。

因此卡卡西每次来也都不用避着人。

有一次男人半夜才到也没有提前告诉鸣人，刷开门卡进去，就见到他和琳面对面坐着靠得极近，女人眼里盈满了泪水，凄凄切切的看着他，鸣人也欲语还休的眼里凝着深重的挣扎和痛苦，卡卡西霎时抬不动脚，眉毛拧成死结，面色铁青的看着他俩。

还是琳先发现了他，她瞬间收起脸上的表情，笑眯眯的和他打招呼。

“呀，卡卡西，这么晚才到？”

鸣人回头发现他来了，从地上蹿起来，三两步跑过来原地起跳，蹦进男人怀里，卡卡西被大力冲击，兜着他的屁股往后退了两步才站稳。

“怎么来啦?”

“你昨天给我打了那么多个电话，又不让我接到，不就是这个意思？”卡卡西无可奈何的把他放下来。

“嘿嘿——”鸣人咧嘴笑，突然像是又想起来对戏的影后，讷讷的看看男人又看看琳。

下了飞机，鸣人低着头脚步很快的到停车场，一眼看到了车边等着的人。

“大和哥，你怎么来了？”鸣人有些惊讶的坐进车里，其他人看见大和来接人了然的上了鸣人的保姆车。

“你不许他接你，他自己不能来就只能我来咯~”大和扣好安全带，把车驶离停车场，“这次的戏拍得怎么样？被山本监督骂惨了么？”

“还好，老爷子没怎么骂我，不过女一号是真的被骂到当场爆哭，”鸣人心有余悸的搓搓胳膊，“老爷子都七十多岁了，还那么凶悍，骂起人来不带扩音器，三里地都听得到。”

“哈哈——”大和被他逗笑，“你当初第一次上老爷子戏的时候，不也是这样吗？”

“我哪有......”鸣人赧颜的笑笑，又补充道，“至少我没爆哭吧——”

大和这次是真的笑到手发抖。

“哎，你别笑了，赶紧看路，我怕等会儿我俩一起车毁人亡，我才拿了影帝，不能够这样的吧。”

“说起这个，”大和有些感叹，“总觉得你还是之前那个傻傻愣愣的，连机位是什么都不知道的孩子，然后你就成了影帝了。”

“不是，哥，你这意思合着我还是那个被骂得溜溜转的新人啊，你这话给土导演听到了他，他会哭的，我刚接了他的本子。”

“你这么喊他，他听了才会哭。”

鸣人从包里掏出湿巾擦脸，在扑了点水在脸上翻翻包里的东西，最后摸出来一支口红，先擦红了嘴，又横在从左脸颊划过鼻梁再到右脸，轻轻的拉了一道，手指给摸散。

他生得白，这样一横过来，满满的元气少年感，又摸出来个鸭舌帽反戴，露出饱满的额头，斜眉飞扬。

黑风衣上车的时候就脱了，里面时间嫩黄色的连帽卫衣，下身宽松的运动裤和板鞋，看起来像是刚成年不久。

大和在心里感叹，这人都已经二十七了，看起来还和二十岁第一次见到那年一个样子，娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么几年，没沾上半分不好的气息。

都是卡卡西的功劳。

“谢谢大和哥。”鸣人拎着小行李箱，站在路边跟大和告别转身进院子。

门没关他轻手轻脚的进去，被等在门里的男人直接抱进怀里。

“怎么和他说这么久？”卡卡西埋在他脖子里，语气十分怨念，“我在里面等了你三分钟！”

鸣人：“......”

“所以你让人家去接了我，我连个谢谢都不说的？”卡卡西爱这样醋也不是一天天两天，所以家里到现在连个宠物都没有。

“我给他发工资了——”

“而且是你不让我去接你的——”

“......”鸣人翻个白眼作势推开他，“我饿了。”

本来推不动的人瞬间抬起了头：“那行吧，先吃东西，饿着你就不好了。”

鸣人心想，你又不是第一次饿着我，但嘴里还是应声说好，出了玄关鸣人毫不意外的发现餐桌上铺满了菜。

——幸好穿了运动裤。

鸣人再一次为自己机智的大脑点赞。

“宝贝，你想我了吗？”卡卡西在他吃饭的间隙突然开口问道。

“嗯——”鸣人叼着个鸡翅在心里吐槽，这人每次都要问，问了要是不回答就不开心，不开心晚上倒霉的就是他的屁股，也因此——无论卡卡西说什么，鸣人已经完全没了害羞别扭不承认的想法。

总之先答应，其他的好商量——论如何应对一个非常霸总人设的对象——的行为准则。


End file.
